NOT OKAY !
by metibyun
Summary: [END]Sumpah tetaplah sumpah, janjinya sudah di catat rapi dalam arsip langit. Dan di resmikan oleh takdir. Sehun tidak benar-benar menepati janji yang ia ikrarkan sendiri. "Awalnya aku merasa baik-baik saja hyung. Sampai dunia tamat pun. Tapi sekarang tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Cast : KaiHun and Others Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance, General Rate : T Warn : Boy X Boy , YAOI!


NOT OKAY !

* * *

 **Cast : KaiHun and Others**

Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance, General

Rate : T

Warn : Boy X Boy , YAOI!

* * *

 **Summary : Sumpah tetaplah sumpah, janjinya sudah di catat rapi dalam arsip langit. Dan di resmikan oleh takdir. Sehun tidak benar-benar menepati janji yang ia ikrarkan sendiri. "Awalnya aku merasa baik-baik saja hyung. Sampai dunia tamat pun. Tapi sekarang tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja."**

* * *

 **Original by : metibyun**

* * *

Banyak orang yang memilih mati daripada terus sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan Oh Sehun. Hidupnya terlalu berharga jika harus dikorbankan hanya karena sebuah kesendirian. Ia tidak pernah bertanya, menagih, ataupun menuntut pada Tuhan tentang hadir nya seorang pasangan.

"Sampai dunia ini tamat. Aku akan baik-baik saja." lingkaran kecil itu mengelilingi meja cafe. Dengan Sehun yang menjadi objek perbincangan saat ini. Sebenarnya tidak berniat membidik Sehun. Hanya saja mereka terlalu tenggelam dalam obrolan hingga sama rata membahas tentang apa yang mereka lakukan sejak lulus SHS 10 tahun lalu.

"Kau akan merasa kesepian suatu hari nanti. Dan kau akan berkata bahwa kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja." mereka tertawa atas ucapan sarkas Kyungsoo seperti biasa. Tidak berubah walaupun waktu sudah berlalu 10 tahun. Bahkan jika dirasa semakin tajam saja.

"Ck.. kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan pisau. Mulut mu semakin tajam."

Kyungsoo yang bersekolah koki di Jepang memang selalu akrab dengan pisau setiap hari nya.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahan mu ?" Sehun menyeruput lemon tea nya sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada Irene.

"Semua ku serahkan pada WO. Aku hanya perlu menyiapkan hati. Dan itu lebih sulit." mereka tertawa lagi.

Genk Sehun ini memang terkenal sangat berisik, namun populer pada jamannya. Tidak pernah berubah, sekalipun semua sudah menjalani hidup masing-masing. Dengan Kyungsoo yang menetap di Jepang, menyelesaikan pendidikan koki nya. Kemudian Irene yang hanya bermanja-manja di dalam rumah, karena uang Suho tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan. Seulgi yang menikmati profesi nya sebagai guru menari, sekaligus menjadi istri serta ibu dari seorang putri kecilnya yang cantik. Kemudian Sehun yang sibuk dan tenggelam dalam usaha fashion nya.

"Hanya tersisa kau disini yang tidak memiliki kekasih. Apa bergumul dengan kain dan desain lebih menyenangkan ?" Seulgi yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah ke pelaminan selalu mengucapkan hal sama setiap bertemu.

"Bukan begitu.. Astaga kenapa hanya aku yang di sudutkan ?"

"Kami tidak menyudutkan. Memiliki pasangan tidak se-mengerikan pemikiran mu." mereka semua mengangguk, petuah dari Seulgi selalu menyenangkan untuk di dengar. Karena memang sejak dulu satu-satu nya yang dewasa disini adalah dia.

"Irene.. Gaun mu sudah hampir selesai. Lusa, kau dan Suho bisa fitting." Irene hanya mengangguk, sebelum sibuk dengan ponsel nya. Mungkin mengabari Suho tentang fitting.

Mereka larut dengan banyak topik. Lebih banyak Kyungsoo bercerita tentang keseharian di Jepang. Karena di antara mereka berempat hanya Kyungsoo yang berada di luar negeri. Pertemuan ini terjadi pun karena menyambut kedatangannya selama liburan.

"Suho itu sangat protektif.. lihat , hanya ke cafe menemui kalian aku harus di temani pengawal."

"Itu cara Suho menunjukkan kasih sayangnya padamu. Suami ku lebih santai, tapi tidak mengurangi rasa pedulinya." Seulgi menimpali.

"Kekasih ku sangat mandiri, jadi kami cukup saling percaya saja." Kyungsoo ikut menambahi.

Hanya Sehun satu-satunya yang berdiam.

)O(

"Sehun, pemilik gedung ingin menemui mu untuk membicarakan masalah kenaikan uang sewa." Baekhyun datang membawa setumpuk desainnya untuk di pilah Sehun. Sekaligus memberi informasi tentang pembicaraannya melalui telpon dengan pemilik gedung tempat Sehun membuka butik nya.

"Jadwalkan besok saat jam makan siang, hyung."

"Baiklah…" Baekhyun hendak berlalu pergi, namun di tahan Sehun.

"Kenapa ?" jika Sehun sudah menampakkan wajah memelas itu berarti sebuah tanda jika ia sedang butuh Baekhyun untuk berbagi cerita.

"Hyung.. Apa kau bahagia dengan Chanyeol hyung ?" Baekhyun meneliti Sehun tanpa terlewat. Mengambil posisi duduk di seberang meja tempat Sehun menyamankan diri.

"Ini yang tidak ku suka setelah acara reuni mu. Kau selalu mengajukan pertanyaan aneh sepulang dari perkumpulan itu." ya, seperti itulah Sehun. Baekhyun hampir bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama. Diajukan berkali-kali sebanyak Sehun reuni.

"Hanya jawab, hyung." Baekhyun memutar bola mata. Memajukan posisi duduk nya.

"Apa kau pernah melihat aku sengsara ?" jawabannya tidak. Baekhyun selalu memulai harinya penuh antusias. Menjalani sesulit apapun tugasnya dengan ringan dan tentu saja ikhlas. Pulang dengan perasaan riang. Itulah definisi bahagia ukuran Baekhyun. Bahagianya tidak lepas dari kontribusi suaminya, Park Chanyeol.

"Jika kau selalu terganggu dengan pertanyaan tentang pasangan. Maka carilah." Sehun hanya menggeleng. Tangannya mulai mengambil kertas desain untuk mengalihkan gugup. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang tau bagaimana memainkan emosi seorang Sehun hingga ia berani terbuka.

"Aku tidak tau orientasiku apa ?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Aku datar saat bertemu wanita, dan aku tidak menemukan getaran saat bertemu laki-laki. Mereka berkata suatu hari nanti aku tidak akan baik-baik saja jika terus seperti ini." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat, kemudian menyandarkan punggung nya pada kursi.

"Hidupmu adalah untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka sekalipun mereka adalah sahabat mu. Memang tidak selamanya kau akan baik saat menyendiri. Tapi mencari pasangan tidak semudah membeli sebungkus permen 'kan ?"

Sehun harusnya tidak pernah mengambil hati ucapan sahabat-sahabat nya. Seharusnya dia terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya. Tapi kenapa hari ini ia menjadi sangat sensitif ?

)O(

Udara berhembus membuat merinding, karena ini adalah awal musim dingin dengan semilir angin yang menusuk tajam menembus tulang. Sehun menjadi orang terakhir yang mengunci pintu butiknya karena Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu pulang dan di jemput Chanyeol.

"TUNGGU !" Seorang lelaki bersuara berat itu berteriak entah kepada siapa.

Awalnya Sehun tidak mempedulikan, toh di sini sedang banyak orang berlalu lalang.

"Tunggu." Sehun hampir saja tersungkur saat sepasang tangan mengunci pergerakannya. Lelaki asing itu memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Lepaskan, sialan! Kau siapa ?" lelaki itu melepaskan dengan cepat dan melangkah mundur.

"Maaf.. Tapi tidak bisakah kau membuka butikmu lagi ?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebal.

"Ini sudah jam tutup.. Datanglah esok hari." Sehun hendak berlalu pergi namun lagi, lengannya ditarik.

"Ku mohon.. Aku besok ada jadwal pertemuan penting sedangkan aku tidak memiliki tuxedo yang sesuai." lelaki itu memasang wajah paling memelas, yang menurut Sehun justru nampak menggelikan dengan hidungnya yang berukuran minim. Sehun mendengus sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tas.

"Masuklah tuan…"

"Pilihkan aku 1."

"Pilihlah sendiri, asal jangan pilih tuxedo paling ujung. Itu milik teman ku untuk pernikahannya."

"Namaku Kim Jongin." Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Jongin. "Oh Sehun.."

Jongin memandangi setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Sehun. Tidak pernah berubah. Wajahnya pun, bedanya sekarang Sehun lebih tinggi dan tentu saja lebih menarik.

"Bagaimana dengan ini ?" Sehun menenteng satu stel tuxedo berwarna hitam yang di padukan dengan abu muda. Tapi Jongin tidak bergerak, ataupun merespon. Matanya jatuh untuk mengamati Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun tidak nyaman.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ku ?" seketika Jongin terkesiap. Pikirannya kembali fokus.

"T-tidak…" Sehun mengangguk. Menyodorkan tuxedo yang di pegang.

"Coba di ruang ganti. Jika ada jahitan, atau ukuran yang kurang sesuai katakan saja."

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih ?" Sehun menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Memasang wajah penuh tanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau segera mencoba baju itu ? aku harus segera pulang karena lupa membawa mantel." Sehun sangat kesal, itu terbukti dengan melampiaskannya pada rambut lembut nya yang berwarna ash grey. Sehun menjambak rambutnya sedikit keras. Apa ini hari kekasih sedunia ? kenapa semua orang membahas tentang kekasih ? pasangan ? dan sejenisnya ?

"Pakai mantelku." Jongin melempar mantel louis vuitton berwarna cokelat miliknya. Sebelum berlalu pergi ke ruang ganti yang sudah di sediakan di dalam butik milik Sehun.

Sehun memandangi mantel mahal itu dengan pikiran kosong. Rasanya masih aneh saat menerima perhatian dari orang asing. Terlebih merk itu bukanlah merk murah. Sehun tau seberapa mahal harga mantel itu.

"Pantas atau tidak ?" Sehun segera mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Meneliti penampilan Jongin mulai dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia tidak mau berdusta tentang betapa tampannya lelaki tanned itu. Tinggi ideal, dengan bentuk tubuh atletis yang sempurna.

"Adakah yang tidak nyaman ? jahitannya mungkin ?" Jongin tersenyum miring membaca kegugupan yang terlihat jelas dari getar bicara yang di suarakan Sehun.

"Hanya katakan, pantas atau tidak ?" memuji seseorang ? itu juga terasa aneh. Untuk si dingin Sehun.

"Kau harusnya membeli tuxedo dengan merk mahal. Bahkan mantelmu saja LV ?" taunya Jongin malah tertawa renyah. Tidak berubah. Sehun selalu pesimis dengan segala hal yang ia miliki.

"Aku tidak tau jika indah dan nyaman bisa di gantikan dengan label ? Kau mencurahkan semua konsentrasi dan perasaan mu saat mendesain ini, benar ?" Sehun mengangguk patah-patah.

"Lebih dari sekedar harga. Aku memilih butikmu karena aku ingin."

Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Pakai mantelmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

)O(

Entah bagaimana mulanya, Sehun sudah terduduk di samping Jongin yang memegang kemudi. Ini jelas merupakan pemaksaan.

"Turunkan aku tuan Kim.." Klik! Tapi percuma saja, kunci pusat sudah di aktifkan. Sekalipun mendobrak, pintu mobil mahal itu tidak akan berhasil terbuka.

"Dari berita yang ku baca.. Salju akan turun beberapa jam lagi."

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pasrah. Diliriknya Jongin yang tampak aneh dengan tuxedo barunya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika label harga masih tertempel rapi di tempat semula.

"Kenapa ?" Jongin melirik Sehun bingung. "Pfftt… HAHAHA." tak urung juga tawa Sehun ikut membuat Jongin tertawa. Meskipun Jongin masih belum paham sebabnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan label harga nya tertempel disana ?" Sehun membawa tangannya kebelakang tengkuk Jongin. Dimana label itu tertempel. Ia menarik sekali hingga pengait label terlepas.

Jongin hanya tersenyum saja. Ada rasa senang hingga membuat sebagian tubuhnya terasa geli. Ia rela menjadi bodoh dan memalukan, asal bisa membuat Sehun tertawa lepas seperti ini. Tawa yang sempat ia bawa pergi selama 20 tahun ini.

"Aku senang melihat kau tertawa." Sehun meremat label dalam genggamannya kaut. Sekali lagi, rasanya sangat aneh saat mendengar pujian dari orang asing.

"Sehun…" yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya. Membalas tatapan Jongin. Ini musim dingin, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat gerah saat mendapat tatapan teduh dari Jongin ?

"Jika kau sudah kecewa pada seseorang dan bersumpah tidak akan sudi bertemu dengannya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia datang, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Sehun membuang mukanya, lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela. Pertanyaan Jongin membuatnya teringat akan satu kejadian. Pada saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia bersumpah membenci seseorang, dan tidak akan pernah ingin bertemu ataupun bertegur sapa.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya sekali, saat di rasa sudah lebih tenang dan siap untuk menjawab. "Aku akan pergi. Karena aku sudah bersumpah. Bukankah sumpah adalah janji ?" Jongin tersenyum tipis saja. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu ?"

Si lelaki Kim itu membuka sabuk pengamannya, mematikan kembali mesin mobil. Memutar sedikit posisi duduk nya. "Sehun… lihat aku. Lihat aku dari atas sampai bawah. Setelah itu tatap mataku sampai kau mengingat satu hal." Sehun mengikuti perintah Jongin.

Di tatap nya mulai dari kepala sampai jatuh pada mata Jongin. Diselami sangat dalam. Hingga Sehun bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri disana. Mata itu berwarna sedikit kecoklatan, samar terlihat. Namun sekali tenggelam di iris itu, Sehun seolah sulit untuk menarik dirinya keluar. Hingga di satu titik, di pusat manik indah itu. Sehun terlempar jauh keluar, ia mengenali mata itu. Ia pernah menangisi mata itu dalam kali tak terhitung.

"BRENGSEK !" Plak!

"Buka kunci mobil nya Kai."

)O(

20 tahun lalu adalah saat yang paling memuakkan bagi Sehun. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia melontarkan sebuah sumpah yang berisi kebencian.

Sumpah itu datang bukan tanpa alasan. Ia ditinggalkan sendiri saat menggantungkan banyak hal pada Kai. Sahabat kecilnya. Kekurangannya adalah bersosialisasi. Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Entah mengapa Sehun hanya bisa tertawa karena Kai. Karena apapun yang dilakukan Kai. Sampai hari ini pun, itu masih terjadi. Diluar kesadarannya.

"Untuk apa kau kembali ? Pergi dan biarkan aku keluar dari sini." nada nya dingin. Seolah tak pernah ada tawa beberapa menit lalu.

"Sehun maafkan aku. Ini sudah berlalu 20 tahun. Kita sudah 28 tahun." Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum miring penuh kebencian.  
"Bahkan untuk 100 tahun, kau masuk dalam urutan pertama orang yang paling ingin ku hindari."  
Kai tau semarah apa Sehun dengan kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba. Tanpa berpamitan. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.  
"Aku merindukanmu. Jika tau akhirnya seperti ini. Lebih baik aku tetap mengenalkan diri sebagai Kim Jongin. Bukan Kim Kai." Sehun mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Dengan tangan yang lain memegang dadanya.  
"Kai... Kata rindumu tidak akan pernah bisa menebus 20 tahun ku." Kai mengangguk, menatap Sehun sangat dalam.  
"Hari ini aku ada reuni. Mereka mengejekku karena tidak juga memiliki kekasih. Aku tidak tau orientasiku apa. Aku biasa dengan wanita. Aku juga biasa dengan lelaki. Tidak ada getaran apapun. Dan ternyata itu sudah kau bawa pergi. Getaranku hanya berfungsi saat ada kau. Dan aku benci kenyataan itu." Kai menggeleng. Merengkuh tubuh Sehun untuk di peluk. Membiarkan Sehun menangis dengan harapan, kebencian Sehun kepadanya ikut lenyap bersama jatuhnya air mata itu.  
"Maafkan atas kepergian ku yang tiba-tiba tanpa mengucap selamat tinggal. Dan maafkan aku yang kembali datang meminta sambutan selamat datang. Padahal jelas, aku yang melanggar janji disini."  
Sehun hanya membiarkan aroma Kai mengisi indera penciumannya. Membiarkan air matanya keluar sebanyak yang di mau. Selama ini ternyata, bukan Sehun tidak mencari. Bukan juga tidak membuka hati. Tapi ia mulai sadar rasa bergantungnya pada Kai telah berubah haluan menjadi cinta. Sehun mati rasa pada siapapun kecuali, Kai.  
"Selama 20 tahun di China. Aku kesepian. Aku memilih menghabiskan sepanjang waktuku untuk belajar dan bekerja keras. Aku ingin datang ke hadapanmu sebagai Kai yang lebih matang." isakkan Sehun sudah mereda. Hembusan nafas teratur menandakan jika ia mulai tenang. Tapi Sehun atau Kai tidak berniat melepas pelukan. Mereka ingin membagi rasa rindu dan meleburnya bersama. Meskipun Sehun masih tidak mau membuka mulutnya tentang rindu yang sama besar.

"Mengapa tidak memberi kabar ?" ucapan Sehun teredam dada bidang Kai. Tapi itu bukan masalah, Kai masih bisa mendengar dengan baik.

"Memberi kabar hanya akan membuatku semakin gila Sehun. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Hanya mendengar suaramu saja. Sekalipun kau ada dipelukanku sekarang, aku masih merasakan rindu." Sehun memberi pukulan pelan untuk kalimat penuh rayuan itu.

"Ajak aku ke reuni mu. Tunjukkan aku sebagai kekasihmu agar kau tidak di ejek lagi." Sehun mengangguk, dengan rambut lembutnya yang ikut bergoyang.

)O(

Senandung Baekhyun terhenti saat pintu butik terbuka. Itu Sehun. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun harus menghentikan nyanyiannya. Picingan mata Baekhyun ditujukan kepada lelaki asing berkulit tanned yang terus melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

"Selamat pagi hyung.." Sehun berlari senang memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun erat. Hampir saja mereka terjatuh kebelakang jika saja meja Baekhyun tidak ada disana.

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.. Astagaa kau bisa membunuh ku. Ini pelukan atau cekikan ?" Sehun melepas dengan senyum yang terus berkembang.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada Kai. "Siapa dia ?" Kai yang sadar jika pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya segera membungkuk. "Kim Kai.." Baekhyun membolakan matanya lebar.

"J-jadi ? Katamu pertemuan dengan pemilik gedung saat jam makan siang ? Ini masih pagi Sehun." Kim Kai yang di ketahui Baekhyun adalah tuan tanah. Pemilik gedung tempat Sehun menyewa.

"Iya memang nanti siang. Kau kan yang mengaturnya hyung ?" Kai hanya tersenyum geli saat Sehun belum menyadari jika pemilik gedung ini adalah dirinya.

"Kau sudah bertemu orang nya."

"Huh ?" Baekhyun menjatuhkan matanya pada Kai. Memberitahu melalui isyarat jika Kim Kai si tuan tanah sudah berada di depannya.

"Kau menipuku lagi ?" taunya mereka malah bermain kejar-kejaran mengelilingi butik dengan Sehun yang sangat berhasrat memukul Kai karena telah membohonginya. Kai hanya tertawa senang.

Sinar hidup di temukan Baekhyun melalui perilaku Sehun terhadap Kai. Terlihat hangat dan penuh cinta. Baekhyun menggeleng menyaksikan dua sejoli itu. Ia turut berbahagia. Setidaknya Sehun sudah membuka hatinya. Menjadi sehangat mentari, menjadi bergairah layaknya bunga bermekaran. Sehun telah menemukan alasannya untuk tetap baik-baik saja.

"Berhenti bermain kejar-kejaran Sehun dan tuan Kim. Butik akan di buka 5 menit lagi."

Keadaan berbalik menjadi Kai yang mengejar Sehun. Tidak perlu susah payah, karena pada akhirnya Sehun kembali berakhir di pelukan Kai. Mereka tertawa bersama, sama melempar senyum paling manis untuk satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun hyung benar. Definisi bahagia adalah saat kau mengawali hari mu dengan semangat dan tawa. Ada satu orang di balik alasan bahagia mu." Sehun berucap masih dalam pelukan Kai. "Alasan mu bahagia pagi ini siapa ?"

"Si blackjack. HAHAHAH."

Tapi sumpah tetaplah sumpah, janjinya sudah di catat rapi dalam arsip langit. Dan di resmikan oleh takdir.

)O(

Pesta pernikahan dengan konsep negeri dongeng yang sangat mewah itu akhirnya di gelar. Dengan kedua mempelai, Irene dan Suho.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang sibuk di ruang ganti membantu Irene. Memasang gaun agar tidak terlihat kurang saat acara berlangsung karena gaun di pesan langsung di butik Sehun, jadi ia dan Baekhyun selaku staff nya harus bertanggung jawab. "Sehun… Tadi kau datang dengan siapa ?" Sehun yang berjongkok karena menjahit manik yang lepas kemudian mendongak saat mendapat pertanyaan dari Irene

"Kekasih nya. Kekasih Oh Sehun. Tuan Kim Kai." Baekhyun sepertinya memiliki dendam tersendiri kepada sahabat-sahabat Sehun. Karena membuat lelaki Oh yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik itu selalu pulang dalam keadaan murung dan rentetan pertanyaan aneh yang diajukan berulang-ulang.

"Kau memiliki kekasih ?" Irene hampir menjerit karena senang. Akhirnya si muka datar berkencan juga.

"Dia bukan kekasih ku…" pelototan Baekhyun membuat Sehun harus meralat ucapannya. "Maksudku belum." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum puas.

.

Diantara banyak tamu yang hadir, mata Sehun hanya jatuh kearah satu pria bekulit indah. Kontras dan berbeda diantara tamu lain. Sehun rasa ia mulai jatuh cinta, sangat jatuh cinta hingga lupa pada sumpahnya. Sumpah yang berarti janji.

Menyaksikan Irene dan Suho berdiri di atas altar dan mengucap janji suci sehidup semati membuat seluruh tubuh Sehun merinding. Diam-diam ia mengimajinasikan dirinya yang berdiri di atas sana. Bukan dengan mempelai wanita nya. Tapi dengan Kai.

"Kau ingin berdiri di atas sana ?" lamunan Sehun seketika buyar saat suara berat sedikit seksi itu terdengar dekat di telinga. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Kai sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Berdiri di sudut gereja.

Senyumnya tertaut simpul "ya… Aku ingin berdiri disana suatu hari nanti."

"Dan aku yang akan berdiri di sampingmu." Sehun menoleh, sedikit berpikir. Apa ini lamaran ? Atau hanya candaan dan harus segera di lupakan.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kim Sehun."

"Hei.. Oh Sehun. Jangan mengganti marga ku." Kai masih mengunci pandangannya untuk Sehun. "Apa kau tidak sadar ? aku baru saja melamar mu ?" Sehun ingin terbang, tapi tidak memiliki sayap. Ia juga ingin pingsan, tapi ini pasti akan berakhir memalukan. Demi apapun itu Sehun merasa pening dan bahagia di saat bersamaan.

"Tidak romantis !" dan hanya hardikan itu yang mampu dikeluarkan melalui bibir mungilnya.

"Apa itu berarti lamaranku di terima ?" Sehun hanya tersipu sedang matanya terus menatap nyalang ke arah Kai. Rona merah di pipi Sehun menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan yang mampu membuat Kai menggeram gemas.

"Besok.. Tunggu aku di depan butikmu. Pukul 4 sore."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Datanglah dan jangan banyak tanya." sebelum berlalu pergi, Kai menyempatkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut Sehun. Rambut lembut berwarna abu itu memang berantakan. Seperti perasaan Sehun sekarang.

)O(

Sehun terus mondar-mandir di hadapan Baekhyun. Sesekali mengintip ke arah seberang jalan melalui kaca besar yang terpasang di butik miliknya. "Kau yang berputar-putar, kenapa aku yang pusing ?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk dengan gusar di hadapan laptop kerjanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ikut gusar karena melihat itngkah Sehun.

"Hyung.. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat di lamar oleh Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun membuka mulut nya lebar, dengan otomatis bola matanya ikut membesar hampir melompat keluar. "LAMAR ? KAU DI LAMAR KIM KAI ?" Baekhyun segera berlari untuk membungkam mulut berisik Baekhyun. Karena ini akan terdengar memalukan saat di dengar karyawannya yang lain.

"Sssstttt…. Diam. awwww!" dan diluar dugaan, Baekhyun justru mengigit sedikit kuat telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan menghalangi kebahagiaan orang lain Kim." Sehun sungguh ingin memukul kepala Baekhyun saat ini, tapi ia masih sadar tentang rasa hormat terhadap yang lebih tua.

"Selamat.. Sebentar lagi margamu akan menjadi Kim. apa dia sudah mengatakan jika dia mencintai mu ?"

Sehun lupa, jika kembali di ingat Kai sama sekali belum menyatakan cinta. Atau membahas tentang seberapa besar cinta nya pada Sehun. Sehun menggeleng lemah, rautnya berubah drasti menjadi sangat sedih. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan inti dari rasanya ?

"Dia belum mebahas tentang cinta dengan ku." Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Memeluk lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi itu erat. Memberi elusan pada rambut, layaknya seorang kakak yang menenangkan adik kecilnya.

"Semua orang memiliki caranya untuk menunjukkan sebuah cinta. Dan kau beruntung karena mendapat cinta sebesar itu. Kata tidak akan penting Sehun. Saat Kai sudah melamarmu, itu artinya cintanya sangat besar hingga tidak bisa jika sekedar di ucapkan saja." Sehun tampak mengangguk.

"Aku pernah bersumpah untuk membencinya hyung, tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Jika seperti ini, apa aku tidak melanggar janjiku sendiri ?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum teduh. "Karena takdir seseorang adalah rahasia. Maka lakukan apa yang menurut mu benar."

)O(

Ini terlalu romantis, entahlah. Atau mungkin saja memalukan. Dimana saat seseorang berdiri di seberang sana dengan segerombolan orang lain yang membawa fotomu. Foto yang di cetak sangat besar. Semua bertema hati.

Sehun dan Kai berdiri di tempat terpisah. Terpisah oleh jalan raya besar namun Sehun masih bisa melihat dengan baik jika senyum Kai sangat tampan. Tampan hingga jantungnya ingin mendobrak keluar. Indahnya mengalahkan senja sore ini. Sehun berubah gugup saat Kai membawa sebuket bunga sweet pea. Indah dengan dasar warna ungu. Masih berdiri di seberang sana Kai berteriak lantang.

"SEHUUUUNNN… MAUKAH KAU MENERIMA MARGA KU ?" Baekhyun memberi senggolan pada lengan Sehun. Menggoda temannya yang sudah memerah karena malu.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum menawan yang tak ingin disembunyikan lagi. Kai melompat senang saat Sehun menerima lamarannya. Ia menatap sebentar sebuket bunga sweet pea di tangan kirinya. Kemudian sepasang cincin yang digenggamnya pada tangan kanan.

"TUNGGU AKU !"

Sehun, Baekhyun dan semua orang awalnya ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Kai yang antusias karena lamarannya telah diterima. Tapi semua tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi lambat. Saat Kai tanpa melihat kanan kiri berlari untuk menghampiri Sehun di seberang.

BRAK !

"KAAAIIIIII, SEHUUUNNNN KAAIIIII." Semua orang termasuk Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Kai yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Tubuh nya terhempas karena tabrakan yang tidak bisa di hindari dengan bus yang melintas. Bunganya jatuh berserakan, cincin dalam genggamannya jatuh ke jalan.

Sedangkan Sehun masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia bisa melihat semua dengan jelas tapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Tidak ada airmata. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang menangis di samping tubuh Kai yang tergeletak. Wajah tampannya terluka. Kulit indahnya bercampur darah. Bukankah ini sesuai dengan sumpah Sehun tentang dirinya yang tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Kai ? tentang dirinya yang akan memasukkan Kai ke dalam daftar orang pertama yang dihindari ?

Sehun berlari pergi. Berlari tanpa lelah, mengabaikan satu sepatunya yang terlempar lepas ke jalanan. Ia mengabaikan sakitnya batu. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung semua orang.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan sudi bertemu dengan mu, Kai."

"Aku benci kau, Kai. Benci karena kau pergi tanpa sepatah kata. Atau ucapan selamat tinggal."

"Bahkan untuk 100 tahun, kau masuk dalam urutan pertama orang yang paling ingin ku hindari."

Semua sumpah nya terputar dengan baik sepanjang ia terus berlari. "Karena takdir seseorang adalah rahasia. Maka lakukan apa yang menurut mu benar."

Ini salah, dari awal memang salah. Jika saja dirinya mau sedikit menekan perasaannya mungkin saat ini Kai akan baik-baik saja. Karena sumpah adalah janji. Dan janji harus di tepati. Sehun membuka pintu gereja dengan kasar. Berlari ke ujung depan dan bersimpuh. Memohon dengan segala kerendahan hatinya.

"Tuhan.. Maafkan aku karena telah melanggar janjiku sendiri. Maafkan aku karena telah menelan sumpah ku. Aku yang tidak tau diri. Tolong biarkan Kai tetap hidup dan aku akan benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya. Biarkan dia bahagia. Jangan biarkan dia menanggung segala kemunafikan ku. Ku mohon.. Ku mohon. Hiks." pada akhirnya air mata itu jatuh. Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai gereja. Ia ingin pingsan, tapi tidak bisa. Yang dilakukan sekarang hanya terus menangis dan menyesal. Harusnya sejak Kai datang setelah 20 tahun ia pergi menghindar. Harusnya saat Kai datang menawarkan dunia untuknya, ia berlari untuk bersembunyi.

"Tolong tetaplah hidup Kai. Aku sudah tidak butuh ucapan selamat tinggalmu. Tolong tetaplah hidup dalam waktu yang lama." Sehun menghabiskan sisa harinya dalam dingin udara gereja. Terus berdoa dan belajar menjauh asal Kai tetap hidup.

)O(

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk menghitung barang yang di bawa Sehun ke Indonesia. Sejak saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru. Sendiri dalam sepi.

"Jaga dirimu, jangan mengabaikan makan. Dan hubungi aku setiap hari." Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk semua nasihat yang di berikan Baekhyun.

Ia berjalan dan menyeret koper besarnya, sedang tangan yang lain menenteng tas jinjing. "Sehun.." Baekhyun memanggil untuk kali terakhir sebelum Sehun benar-benar pergi. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan hidungnya mulai memerah. Sehun menoleh dan membuang semua tas dalam genggamannya. Berlari memeluk Baekhyun erat, sangat erat. "A-aku… hiks."

"Menangislah.. Menangis sampai kau merasa lebih baik." Sehun menjerit, ia meronta bahkan menghentak-hentak lantai bandara karena rasa sesak dalam hatinya tak kunjung reda. "Hyuuuunggg… akuu…" Sehun merasa cegukan di ujung tenggorokan menghalangi rontaannya. "Awalnya aku merasa baik-baik saja hyung. Sampai dunia tamat pun. Tapi sekarang tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bersumpah untuk apapun lagi. Ingat selalu bahwa takdir seseorang adalah rahasia. Biarkan semua mengalir." Sehun mengangguk. Mengusap seluruh air matanya. Berpamitan sekali lagi pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Memunguti tas dan koper yang sempat di buang ke lantai.

Ia akan memulai hidupnya, menenangkan diri ke Indonesia untuk waktu yang entah sampai kapan. Ia tidak mau lagi bersumpah untuk apapun. Cukup satu dan ia tidak ingin merugikan orang lain atas janjinya pada langit.

 **)O(**

Sehun ingin mengumpat saat orang di sebelahnya ini mulai meresahkan. Semua bahkan membayar sama rata harga tiket. Tapi lelaki bertopi hitam ini memakan hak duduk Sehun. "Permisi tuan, bisakah kau duduk dengan tenang dan sedikit bergeser ?" orang itu hanya mengangguk. Namun tidak ada pergerakan.

"Tuan kau membuat ku tidak nyaman." Sehun hampir saja memberi bogem mentah namun kepalan tangan kirinya tertahan di udara saat lelaki asing itu memasangkan cincin di jari tengah Sehun.

"K-kau…" matanya mulai buram. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat samar, tapi Sehun sangat mengenali hingga rasanya ia ingin mati sekarang. Kai, itu Kim Kai, Kim Jongin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Sehun menyambar tubuh Kai dengan antusias. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kai. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, kau menjadi celaka karena sumpah bodoh yang sudah ku buat." Kai tampak menggeleng. Mendudukkan Sehun di atas pahanya. Mengabaikan penumpang pesawat yang lain. "Tidak ada hubungannya antara sumpahmu. Aku hanya ceroboh saat itu karena terlalu senang saat kau menerima lamaranku." Sehun masih terus menangis, bedanya ini adalah tangis bahagia. "Apa karena ini kau tidak menemuiku sama sekali ? dan kabur ke Indonesia ?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Dasar bodoh ! kau membuat ku harus memohon pada Baekhyun untuk membuatnya membuka mulut. Dan kau membuat ku harus membeli kursi ini dengan harga puluhan kali lipat." Kai mencium bibir Sehun kilat, hanya menempel saja. "Jadi kau membeli kursi milik penumpang lain ?" Kai hanya mengangguk. Terus memandangi Sehun tanpa bosan, berbulan-bulan dilewati dengan berat karena tidak pernah melihat Sehun sama sekali. "Jangan membawa bunga sweet pea lagi untukku. Itu tanda perpisahan dan selamat tinggal."

"Oh ya ? aku tidak tau maknanya. Kupikir semua bunga sama saja. Mereka indah." Sehun masih tenang duduk di atas pangkuan Kai. "Dasar tidak romantis."

"Menikahlah dengan ku Sehun." Sehun hendak melontarkan protes, tapi urung. "Dan aku mencintaimu."

* * *

-END-

* * *

CUAPS : Halo… aku bawa oneshot pertama Kaihun di baca ya. Dinikmati juga :)

Special thanks buat kak Syakila (KaiHun Lovea) terima kasih untuk support nya :) lup yu kak. Hehe.

Juga buat kaka-kaka tersomplak. Ka sop+Ka olin. Terimakasih untuk hari-harinya yang sinting :*

Buat yang tanya kenapa buat Kaihun ? jawabannya ini otp kedua ku setelah ChanBaek.

HAPPY READING :* REVIEW, FAV, FOLL nya. Di tunggu . hehe


End file.
